A Golden Brown
by Cold Perfection
Summary: A one-shot inspired and partly based of the storyline of Shukan Soine Volume 9: Takahiro. A simple and low-key story about a young couple. Can be read as a stand-alone. I don't own Shukan Soine.


A GOLDEN BROWN 

* * *

She slowly turned the key and the door of her apartment opened slowly.

'Home. Finally.'

The door closed behind her, announcing her homecoming.

"Oh, welcome home."

The tension in her body slightly dissolved at the voice of her boyfriend.

She took her shoes off and slowly pulled her coat on the hanger.

"Tadaima, Takahiro."

His warm eyes were watching her intently, for he knew she was tired, he waited patiently.

"You're late today. Were you working overtime?"

Akimei nodded. "There were students who needed more help."

"I was worried, so I texted you a few times. Did you not get it?" Takahiro held up his phone.

Akimei's eyes widened. 'Eh?' She quickly grabbed her phone out of her bag.

4 new messages.

[19:00 Aki, are you on your way home? –Takahiro]

[19:30 Are you almost home? We're having curry, hurry up! -Takahiro]

[20:30 Are working overtime, today? – Takahiro]

[20:45 I've called your boss, if you read this, I will wait up for you. –Takahiro]

"Takahiro…" Akimei sighed and guilt slightly filled her stomach. "Sorry, I haven't checked my phone in a few hours. The students-"

Takahiro's chuckle interrupted her apology. "You don't have to apologize. You didn't have time to check your phone, right? And after work, you rushed home. You're home, safe and sound, it's fine."

She protested. "Still, I should've texted you, I knew that I probably had to work overtime due the upcoming English exam."

Takahiro chuckled again. "Really, it's fine already."

"Anyways, I made curry. I will warm it up for you." He walked towards the kitchen.

Akimei quickly followed. "Thank you, but I'm not really hungry."

Takahiro eyed her a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

His face seemed to relax at her nod. "Just tired."

"If you're tired, then go sit on the couch and watch TV. I put this in the fridge and make some tea."

He turned around to table to pick up the plate filled with curry.

Akimei quietly watched him. 'I feel really drained. Just a bit…'

"-Woah!"

Her arms went around his waist and Takahiro felt her body press against his back.

"You surprised me, Aki." He put the plate down and his hands found hers. "What's wrong? Suddenly hugging me like that. Did something happen?"

He felt her hug tighten for a short while, then slowly she let go. "No, it's nothing. I just felt like it."

Takahiro studied her face for a minute before smiling again. "Well, if it's nothing, that's good."

"You will stay over today, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah. We should go to sleep, though. It's getting really late." He eyed the clock on the kitchen wall.

Akimei followed his gaze. 'Already 22:00..'

"I will take a bath then, okay?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. I will do some work in the meantime." Takahiro turned towards the curry again.

* * *

"Phew… that was nice…" Akimei sighed when she entered the bedroom.

"Oh, you're done?"

She slowly slipped in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Grading pop quizzes." Takahiro sighed and tapped his red pen against the stack of papers. "Some of these grades are really unbelievable… I should start the supplementary lessons soon. Those students..."

She nodded. "It's still the middle of the semester, some students will still slack off."

Takahiro moved to put the stack of pop quizzes on the side table. "You're right. There's no helping it sometimes."

"But, enough about work." He moved towards her and softly kissed her forehead.

She instantly felt warmer when he pulled her to him. "You smell nice after a bath."

She slightly inched closer.

"It makes my heart beat faster."

Akimei looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with that?"

Takahiro chuckled.

"I will turn off the lights now. We need to sleep." And with that he switched the lights off.

* * *

He heard her shift and turn a few times, trying to get in comfortable position.

He turned his head towards her side and opened his eyes. Despite the darkness he could still see her features well. "Can't fall asleep?"

She sighed and turned to him. "I guess I'm not sleepy…"

Takahiro laughed softly. "You still can't sleep after working so hard?"

"Maybe you could do some more work then, like kissing me…" He teased.

"Are you mocking me?" She answered softly, playing along.

He answered her with a roll to get on his side.

"Did something happen today? You seem more tired than usual." He slightly stroked her hair. "If you have some worries, tell me."

"It's nothing." She answered again while leaning into his touch.

'As always… she is stubborn.' He inwardly sighed and his hand landed on her cheek, holding it gently.

"Yare yare, what are we going to do if you can't even rely on me, now?"

Akimei just stared back at him, no answer.

'Really, as always, you're so stubborn…. Well, in that case…'

"I see. Well, if it's nothing…" He withdrew his hand and turned his back on her.

"Then I will go to sleep, I won't bother you." He continued with a teasing tone in his voice.

'Okay, now she will slowly give in like always and tell me what-'

"Yeah, oyasumi." She softly reached over and planted a kiss on his head, pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

'..Wait. What?'

The sheets made some noise when she slipped out of the bed.

Takahiro quickly sat up. "Wait. Where are you going?" He asked in a startled voice.

Akimei turned around and gave him a small smile. "I will just drink some tea and try to relax, you can go to sleep though."

"But-"

"It's fine." She walked to him and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "I will just get some tea and quickly go to bed after. Just go to sleep."

"Aki."

"Tomorrow, supplementary lessons, remember?"

Before he could say anything else, she already slipped out of the room and he heard her open the other door.

Takahiro sighed.

* * *

"Hmmm.." Takahiro slightly grunted when he turned in his sleep, blindly grabbing to his other side to find a source of warmth. He slightly frowned when he grabbed nothing.

'Aki…' His thoughts were still hazy as he tried again.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Aki?" He grunted softly.

The bed was empty except for himself.

Takahiro frowned. Where was she? Did she fall asleep in the kitchen?

He turned to the side table. 'What time is it?'

4:00, the red digits told him.

"It's already 4 o'clock in the morning, what is she doing?" He asked out loud and with a soft noise he hoisted himself out of bed.

* * *

The bathroom was empty, so was the hall.

He checked the kitchen one more time. Empty.

"Aki?" He softly called as he opened the door of the living room.

Ah, there she was.

"What in the world is she doing outside?"

Akimei was standing on the small balcony with her soft blue blanket wrapped around her. 'I'm sure he is asleep.' As a cold breeze came by, she wrapped the blanket tighter around her and sighed. 'I really shouldn't tell him after all, it would trouble his work and his career. If I just assign her to someone else, she might stop with all that nonsense.'

"What are you doing? You might catch a cold."

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned her head. "Takahiro."

His eyes stood concerned. "What are you doing out here? It's 4 o'clock already."

Akimei turned her head towards the sky again. "I still couldn't sleep, so I thought some fresh air would help."

"Aki, what's going on?"

"…."

"Aki." He tried again.

"…."

Takahiro sighed for the umpteenth time. 'This is going nowhere. She is not going to tell me.'

"I don't know what's going on, but I will leave it for now. Just come inside." He pushed her inside and slid the door shut.

He held her by her arms. "Come to bed, please. It's 4 o 'clock for heaven's sake. We both got work tomorrow."

"…."

He watched as she stared at a corner in the room.

"Aki?"

He let out his breath in relieve when she finally nodded.

They walked into the bedroom and he saw her climb in the bed again.

'What could have happened? She is never so disturbed by anything, neither this stubborn about it.'

* * *

Aki awoke to the sound of the alarm.

6:00.

She yawned and quickly clicked the alarm off. Takahiro was still sleeping soundly next to her. She stared for a few seconds before leaving for the bathroom. 'Takahiro…'

Strangely, despite the lack of sleep, she was wide awake.

Thoughts ran through her head in the early morning while she made herself presentable for work. 'I wonder if he's going ask questions. But knowing Takahiro, he probably won't bother me about it.'

She sighed a bit frustrated and clicked her hairclip with a sharp noise into her hair. 'Get a grip, Akimei!'

* * *

"Takahiro."

"Takahiro, it's morning." She slightly petted his head.

He softly grunted. "Hmmpf..."

"Come on. Your students are counting on you."

Takahiro slowly opened his eyes and he found him staring into the golden orbs of his girlfriend.

He smiled.

"Are you counting on me to?" His voice was carrying a lazy and teasing tone.

Like always, she didn't show much of a reaction to his teasing. She just continued to look at him, expecting him to get out of bed.

'Won't you tell me what happened?' He silently asked her eyes.

Her eyes blinked back at his, but giving him -yet again- no answer.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yeah, I will be ready in 10 minutes."

* * *

She heard the shower run as she filled a bento-box with rice. 'He acted normal, just now.'

She wrapped the cloth about the box and slipped a note in-between just before knotting it.

'But he is worried. I should really not let her affect me, I don't want him to worry about nothing.'

"It smells nice in here."

Akimei turned around and gave him a small smile. "Do you want some coffee?"

Takahiro returned it. "Yeah, that would be great."

* * *

"Here, your bento."

Akimei handed him the wrapped box.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Her arms hugged his waist. "Good luck today, Takahiro."

He wrapped his arms around her frame. "Thanks, you too."

He felt her nod against his chest. 'I'm worried, but I know that I can't force her to talk.'

"I will be off now." He said as he released his arms. "Be careful later."

She nodded and waved him off. "Itterasshaii."

* * *

'Time for lunch.'

As he carefully unknotted the purple cloth of his bento, he watched the students from his window. A lot of students in his classes had to attend his supplementary lessons, he might have to reach out to evening hours to teach. 'I have to text her later.'

His eyes landed on a small piece of paper that almost fell to the ground. 'What is this?'

He folded it open and immediately recognized the swirly handwriting.

[Gomen. Today, it's only your favorites. Do your best. –Akimei]

He softly laughed and traced her name with his finger.

'Silly.'

He opened the box and saw it was filled with tamagoyaki, octopus, wieners… all his favorites were in there.

It instantly made him grin.

He took a bite of a tamagoyaki.

A soft, sad chuckle.

His eyes looked out the window again. 'You are only making me worry more about you.'

* * *

"Why?" She felt the tension from yesterday entering her again.

"I'm not saying that you can't, but she especially requested you. So I don't think you should pass her to someone else." Her boss replied. "I know you're already full, but since she especially chose you, you should take her. It's a compliment."

Akimei frowned a bit. 'I know that. I wouldn't have refused her, if she didn't...'

"Is there something wrong with her? Do you two clash?"

Akimei quickly shook her head. "No, Takamoto-san. You're right, I will continue to teach her."

"Now that's the Nuo-sensei I know!" Her boss smiled.

* * *

'Oh, there she is.' Akimei saw the 16-year-old walking towards her. 'I guess I will have to put up with her for the time being.'

"Nuo-sensei, konbanwa." The younger girl sat down.

"Konbanwa, what do you need help with today?" Akimei decided to immediately start tutoring, this girl had a habit of stalling the session.

"Ne, sensei. Did you put on more make-up today? You look more flashy than usual."

'There we go.' Aki inwardly sighed. "This is our 4rd session, Nakajima-san, you don't know me that well to conclude something like that."

The tutor pushed the book towards her student. "Now, tell me what you don't understand, so that I can help you."

"Ooh, but your skirt seems shorter. Won't your _boyfriend_ be mad about that?" Nakajima laughed and suddenly her eyes changed. "Or are you deliberately doing that? You are not a cheater, are you Nuo-sensei?"

"English, Nakajima-san." Akimei said stern.

"Yeah yeah, you're so stiff, Nuo-sensei." The girl laughed.

Finally Akimei started tutoring her.

Honestly, this girl's English was good enough. Nakajima never needed a lot of help from Akimei, she would have a few errors here and there, but that was it. Akimei was slightly confused when she checked her grade, she didn't really had to come. Only because Nakajima said she wanted to improve her grade even more, Akimei had agreed to tutor her.

"Ne, sensei. You must be busy right? Do you and your _boyfriend_ even have time for each other?"

It went like this every time, she would do work, but stop after every exercise she finished, to question Akimei. It didn't really tire Akimei, a lot of kids couldn't focus very well, she was used to it. However she could already tell after the first session that Nakajima's main purpose for being there wasn't the tutoring. The rather attacking –borderline insulting- questions and comments that Nakajima threw at her were to provoke her. Some students did this too, in order to escape studying. But Nakajima's focus was different: it was like she was trying to attack her personally.

* * *

"I'm home." She announced to her empty apartment.

The sound of her phone called her attention, she swiftly closed the door behind her and worked away her jacket. Slipping out of her shoes and into her slippers, she checked the text message.

[19:25 Sorry, a lot of students need the supplementary lessons. As I thought, I have to teach in the evening too. I will be very late, don't wait up for me. I see you tomorrow morning. Sleep well, Aki. –Takahiro]

She didn't even mind that much, she was still a bit drained from her latest session: Nakajima. The girl was even extra tough to teach today and it seemed to get worse every single time. Or rather: Nakajima seemed to deliberately get more aggressive with every session.

[19:30 It's fine. Do your best, they need you. Be careful on your way home. –Akimei]

She hit send and threw her phone in a small bow towards the bed. She would shower first.

The warm water calmed her, she felt the tension leave her. She couldn't, however, stop thinking about the situation she was in with Nakajima.

["Sensei, your boyfriend is Taka-sensei right? He's my homeroom teacher."]

Nakajima surprised her with this in their second session and she immediately was weary of the way the girl declared it to her. Like she was trying to imply something.

["Taka-sensei is amazing, he's a very good teacher. Nuo-sensei agrees right?"] She could still remember the way Nakajima's eyes changed, from dreamy to a mixture of longing and… lust. ["I bet Taka-sensei can teach me _a lot of things_, right Nuo-sensei? He seems to smart and his body is…" ]

Nakajima would always stop right at the border, just before crossing the line. Just to provoke a violent reaction from her, to see her snap. But Akimei never did, she had not once countered the girl, she merely ignored every attack.

* * *

Akimei just had her 4th session with the girl, but the number of inappropriate comments were too much to even keep count of. This 4th session, Akimei confirmed her suspicions, she knew now with certainty, what the girl's ulterior motives were.

["Well, Nuo-sensei would know right? Taka-sensei is _still_ your boyfriend, after all."]

The main target was not her, it was Takahiro. Nakajima had a crush on him, or maybe even stronger than that, why else would she go this far?

Akimei poured water in the pan and set it to boil.

Akimei didn't think it was impossible, Takahiro was a great teacher, even though it was just his 3rd year, he was quite popular in his high school. Besides, he was younger than most teachers: he was only 28 years old, a year older than Akimei. It wasn't unlikely that especially teenagers would take a liking in him, crushes were not out of the question. Furthermore, she knew, of course, that Takahiro was good-looking and on top of that, he was naturally friendly and open.

Akimei began chopping the ingredients for the sauce.

Nakajima wanted to make Akimei jealous, to start a fire between her homeroom teacher and her tutor. Try to pry into their lives and break them apart. Akimei found it ridiculous and somewhat disturbing at the same time, but she knew very well that she shouldn't take Nakajima lightly. She had herself been in high school, she was herself in love. She knew that in certain situations, girls were capable of anything.

She let the ingredients fall in the sauce and dropped the spaghetti strands in a sieve.

"Spaghetti Bolognese, your favorite." She presented to no one.

Akimei left the kitchen with 2 glasses and 2 plates.

'How much longer will this go on?' She asked herself, when she plopped on the couch. She turned on the TV. 'How much longer do I have to put up with her? I can handle her insults, but she's starting to get more aggressive. I don't know what she will be doing next. I must find a way to stop her before she hurts herself.' She sighed. 'But more importantly, how will I involve Takahiro and his career in the least way possible? I can't by any means tell him.'

* * *

'It's almost, midnight. I really stayed there for a long time.'

Takahiro sighed as he opened the bedroom, only to find it empty. The bed still unslept in.

"Aki?" He called.

He quietly opened the living room door. "Ah, atta."

His eyes softened when he found her on the couch.

She was sound asleep, her phone was still in her hand, like she was waiting for any sign of him. Her long white hair was everywhere around her, partly having fallen out of the ponytail. The remote had fallen out of her grasp, it was on the ground.

"So cute…" Takahiro tried to be as quiet as possible when he came closer to her.

As he came closer he saw she had been setting the coffee table. 2 glasses of wine, 1 empty and 1 still full. 2 plates, 1 half-eaten and 1 wrapped-up in foil.

"I thought I told you not to wait up for me." He scolded his sleeping girlfriend.

"Oh.." His smile broadened when he picked up the wrapped-up plate. "Spaghetti Bolognese, my favorite."

He put the plate down again as he saw his girlfriend slightly shiver, the blanket was only at her feet. After he carefully covered her with it, he slightly shifted her to pull out her hair elastic. Only to have her hair fall out and spread around her more, it gave her an eternal look.

He crouched down and slightly stroked her cheek.

"Your cheeks are so soft, it feels nice to touch them."

He let his hand hold her cheek and he slid it down her neck towards her shoulder.

Takahiro saw her lean and follow into his movements. "You're so cute, you even answer to me in your sleep." He chuckled.

He looked back at the coffee table and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, I will eat well."

He pressed another soft kiss on her nose and a last one on her shoulder, she unconsciously moved towards him, he smiled more. "Can I watch you for a little longer?"

* * *

"Hmmm…?"

"Oh, I am sorry, did I wake you?" She heard Takahiro's voice close.

She slowly opened her eyes, to only see the fabric of his shirt.

"When did you come home?" She asked softly, her voice barely audible.

Akimei could feel his hold on her tighten, his hands rubbing her back, touching her neck and her arms.

"About 2 hours ago."

Akimei lightly pushed him away. "Why don't you go to sleep? You've had a long day."

"Eh?" Akimei suddenly realized she was in the bed in her pajamas. "Takahiro, did you..?"

She looked at him questionably.

Takahiro smiled at her. "Yeah, you were sleeping so soundly. I didn't want to wake you up. Besides you barely slept yesterday."

She slightly moved upwards, her face was right in front of his, she could see the slight surprise in his eyes. It only grew larger when she came closer and closer.

"Thank you." She breathed just above his lips.

She kissed him.

Her hand was on his chest and she could feel herself getting pulled towards him more.

Takahiro was about to break away, when she deepened the kiss.

Together, they rolled slightly to one side, he was now completely on his back.

She moved along, not wanting to break the kiss.

She could feel his hands travel over her body, gently touching her.

'Just a little bit. I need just a bit more of him.'

She deepened the kiss again and again.

And again.

Finally, she lifted her lips. They were both slightly panting.

Takahiro couldn't say anything for a minute, he could only feel her feathery touch on him, her almost swallowing presence, the burning sensation on his lips.

Akimei said nothing, she only softly let her hand glide through his hair.

"What was that for?" He finally asked, enjoying her touch.

"Gohoubi."

Her golden eyes shone and he couldn't say anything back. 'Beautiful.'

"Let's go to sleep, Takahiro." She whispered.

She lowered herself and laid her head on his chest.

"Aki?" He frowned a bit, she was normally not this affectionate with him, especially not when she was tired.

"When you're here, I feel…" She yawned. "…peaceful."

"Oh, that was a big yawn." Takahiro laughed and pulled the covers over them.

"Sleep well, Aki."

As soon as he felt her steady breathing, the smile on his face was replaced by a frown.

'She is acting strange. She is never this affectionate with me on a normal basis.'

Akimei nuzzled closer, a smile crept up his face.

'I am happy she is being more affectionate, as I always tease her about it, but…' He frowned again. 'There is something wrong and she is keeping silent about it.'

Suddenly she moved away from him, rolling out of his embrace towards the other side of the bed.

He sighed.

"You're so stubborn."

* * *

Almost week had gone by since Akimei started to tutor Nakajima and Akimei began to run out of solutions. She tried to reason with the girl in multiple ways, but no avail. Nakajima was keen on breaking her.

She tried talking about it, but Nakajima refused to get to the topic.

["Ah, sensei. We're supposed to be talking about English, right?"]

Nakajima was a smart one, Akimei would give her that.

She tried asking her about Takahiro.

["Taka-sensei is just a sensei, Nuo-sensei. What are you thinking?"]

She had tried confronting her about the inappropriate comments.

["Oh, I'm just joking, Nuo-sensei! You know that right?"]

She knew countering her was useless, it would only give her what she wanted. She couldn't call her parents or other teachers either, Nakajima hadn't done anything physical yet.

["Besides, Taka-sensei is _your _boyfriend, right? Nuo-sensei?"]

Besides, every accusation she would throw at the girl, could be easily defended.

* * *

The more days went by, the more tutoring sessions with Nakajima went by, the more energy she needed, the more drained she became and the more love she needed from Takahiro. She began to notice herself, she was more depended of Takahiro than usual. She already knew he was getting more and more suspicious. 'If I don't hurry up, he will find out.'

* * *

"Aki? Is that you?"

She had just stepped into his apartment. It was Saturday, late afternoon.

Takahiro had asked her to stay at his house for a change.

"Yeah, it's me." She answered.

Takahiro smiled at her, like always. "You're later than usual."

"I just went home to get a change of clothes." She held up the bag. "We're going out today, right?"

"Of course, I will finish up and we can go." He grinned.

Akimei felt uplifted, it had been a while since they had been on a date together. "I will go change then."

She entered the bedroom and neatly placed her bags in the same place she always did. She unzipped her dark blue trousers and quickly unbuttoned her white button-up.

'Today was exhausting too, I still haven't made progress at all.'

As she reached for the clothes inside her bag, she replaced them with her old ones.

'I really don't want to take drastic measures, but…'

She let the soft material of the beige chiffon blouse drape over her body and she reached out for her burgundy midi skirt. She stepped in the skirt and pulled it higher to close it around her waist.

'Taking it to her parents wouldn't help… the only person who could help is a teacher. But that is…'

She let her fingers slide to the zipper, but before she reached it, she heard the zipper close and felt the skirt tighten around her waist.

"Takahiro?"

His hands slid around her waist, followed by his arms. His head rested on her shoulder and they looked at each other through the mirror.

"It's been a while that you dressed up like this for me." He teased.

He softly planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I really love how this skirt looks on you, Aki." He lowly whispered.

As she reached out for her necklace, she forced his arms to let go of her waist. "Isn't that because you picked it out for me?" She gave him a sharp look.

"Ah, bulls-eye!" He laughed and made a movement towards his heart. "Even I can get hurt from time to time, you know?"

She softly smiled and walked up to him. She softly rested her hands on his shoulders, before readjusting his collar and his matching blue tie. "Arigatou."

She saw his eyes soften. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Today was a lot of fun, thank you for taking me out, Takahiro."

They were both back in his apartment, lying on his couch.

Their date was small and simple, they had only gone out for 3 hours.

At the park Takahiro had bought some ice cream for them and they had just enjoyed their time sitting together.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Takahiro looked down at her as she moved to his side, resting her head on his chest. "Are you sure you weren't too tired?"

"No, I needed this." She made her fingers walk over his chest. "This week has been especially tiring…"

She mumbled the last part.

"Ne, Aki?" Takahiro asked, letting his arms drape over her frame.

"Hmm?" She closed her eyes.

"You're worried about something right?"

Suddenly his voice was loud and clear in the room.

Her eyes flew open and her fingers stopped walking.

"Did I guess right?" He softly laughed and he tightened the embrace, like he was scared she was going to run away any minute. "You have a habit of walking with your fingers when you're deeply in thoughts, Aki."

"I…" She couldn't find the words, she was utterly speechless for a moment. She knew he would have suspected something, but she hoped she had more time before he decided to ask her about it.

"You've been doing it the whole time."

Her eyes widened again, followed by a soft, attempted suppressed gasp.

She heard him softly chuckle. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Yare yare, Akimei, Akimei…"

Akimei suddenly felt her upper body being lifted up, Takahiro was sitting them up.

"You've been spacing out all day." He said while turning to look at her straight. "No, not all day. All week."

"Takahiro, I…"

She could feel his warm hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Aki, don't you think it's time to tell me?"

"No."

Takahiro sighed. "Are you still going to be stubborn, even now?"

She didn't say anything to reply. 'I can't possibly tell him, I have to protect him or else…'

"Really, you're a hard one." He chuckled, but she could hear it was forced.

It made guilt spread inside of her.

"You're making me worried and you know it." He declared.

"You've been acting strange lately. First, I thought you would be able to handle it yourself, but it has almost been a week."

He sighed and let his hand drop from her cheek.

"It has something to do with me, hasn't it?"

A shock went through her body. 'How?' She hadn't made a mention of it at all, he couldn't have figured it out that fast. As calm as she tried to hide her surprise, she said: "No. That's not it."

"Liar." He knocked her forehead with his knuckles as he gave her a small smile.

"You've been more cautious around me, like you're trying to hide something. You've been more affectionate to cover it up, but it's like you needed me more than usual." He pulled her closer, her head was against his chest now. "That would have been fine if I knew why. But you haven't given me any reason or explanation. It worried me."

His tone changed, more serious. Usually, he was always so carefree.

"You've been more clingy, more loving. But it feels so sad, so desperate, that I can't help but worry more about you. You're always so strong, so independent, you never rely on me. I never minded that. But now that you do rely on me, you don't tell me anything."

She felt his hold getting tighter with each sentence.

"I know you're constantly thinking about my well-being. What would Takahiro do? How would Takahiro feel? I know, I know very well. That's why I am now so, so worried about you. You've been acting and thinking on my behalf. And I can't even help you, because I don't know anything that's going on. How do you think that makes me feel, Akimei?"

Akimei felt him gently push her body away, she could feel both his hands on her shoulders. She dared to look up. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of his eyes. There was a mixture of worry, love, sadness… guilt and pain. No, she didn't want this. She never wanted him to look this way.

Unconsciously her hand went up to touch his face, but before it reached, he grabbed it.

"I'm seeing you crumbling and even if I can make it better a little by giving in to you, I can't solve it. It makes me feel helpless, restless, hopeless. And most of all, Aki…"

He squeezed her hand, like he was alerting her, like he wanted her to listen well.

"It hurts me."

Right then she wanted to look away, but he wouldn't let her. His gaze was keeping her locked in place.

"It hurts me that I can't do anything. I'm your boyfriend. If I really couldn't do anything, I would have let you go. But that's not the case, isn't it? It has something to do with me, so I must be able to do something. You were clearly exhausted every day, you must be suffering at work right?"

Her eyes slightly clenched as she looked downwards again.

"You're cruel, you're so conceited." She finally whispered.

"Aki?"

She was trapped.

Finally, he slightly chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I can't just watch from the sidelines."

"How?"

He chuckled again while softly pinching her cheek. "Still not telling?"

She didn't answer.

He sighed a little bit exasperatedly. "Listen, listen well now, okay? How long do you think I have been your boyfriend? I understand you very well. If it were me, I wouldn't want you to push yourself so hard but…" He chuckled at the slight surprise in her face, he tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear. "..knowing you, you wouldn't let me right?"

Silence downed upon the pair.

He got her and she had no choice but to tell him, she was obligated now. She couldn't keep it from him any longer, but she really wanted to. She looked up into his warm dark eyes, they always watched her so lovingly. They made her feel loved, they lured her to him. His eyes trapped her, she didn't like it, but she couldn't despise it. Akimei knew how much he cared, but it gave her more reason to not tell him. However, she couldn't keep silent now. Not now, he was displaying himself so vulnerable to her, she would hurt him even more. She never would want that.

'She's contemplating.' He thought when he saw her advert her gaze. 'She's considering what to do.'

Suddenly he was swallowed in her warmth. "Gomen. Honto ni gomen."

Her grip, it was tight, but so gentle. "I really don't want to tell you, but…"

He could feel her chin against his shoulder. "The guilt is trapping me. I really love you, Takahiro."

"What are you saying?" He teasingly asked, he returned the hug, as if giving her encouragement. "I will never hate you, because I know you are always considerate of me."

"I'm sorry." She repeated, her voice was slightly trembling. "Gomen."

"That's right, apologize more!" He gently teased her more.

A soft laugh.

Bingo.

She laughed softly, a slightly high-pitched laugh, barely audible, but it lifted his heart. He deliberately kept teasing her, knowing she would laugh eventually if he would. He loved her never ending patience towards his teasing, she was different from his previous girlfriends: she was a challenge and therefore he couldn't give up on her. Only Akimei would laugh at his jokes, even with bad timing like this. Takahiro knew she wasn't the type to cry. Sometimes he wished she was, as it would be easier in situations like these. But he never would want her to be anybody but herself. She was strong, so much stronger than he was. However, he knew her well enough to see through that.

"You finally laughed."

She stopped laughing and looked up at him again. "Takahiro?"

"You haven't laughed all week and I have been trying everything to make you." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I finally succeeded right? Mission complete."

She laughed again, burying herself deeper in his embrace. He felt her nod.

"I will tell you everything, but promise me that you will listen carefully." She gripped his shirt.

He covered her tensed hand with his. "You know I always do."

* * *

"I see."

An unexpectedly large amount of weight was lifted off her shoulders, she hadn't realized how much she was carrying. It surprised her how much less strangled she felt, it really had been a long week.

"A crush, huh?" She saw him grin playfully at her. "Seems I've gotten popular, are you perhaps getting jealous, Aki? Can you handle the competition?"

"Takahiro..." Her eyes darkened.

An innocent face. "Nani?"

'She's irritated.'

"…. Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! I get it! You are really serious right now, right? I went too far…" He slightly rubbed the cheek that she pinched till red.

She was slightly frowning at him.

'Heh, what a cute expression.' He thought as he rubbed his cheek.

He smiled at her before turning serious. "But you are right, this is getting dangerous."

"I've tried persuading her in different ways, but she won't budge. I don't want her to cause troubles for you, because of me." She gently released his shirt from her grip, she hadn't realized that she had been clinging on it for so long.

"Because of you? What are you saying?" He placed his hand on his chest. "As you said, the end target is me, right?"

She nodded, her golden eyes clear. "Yeah, but I feel like she will do anything. I don't know what her drive is. But this isn't just a crush either. She must have really fallen in love with you or there is something more that I don't know of."

"She is now just toying with me and I'm partly letting her, because if she grows tired of me, she will advance on you. Don't you see? She seems reckless, but she knows what she is doing." She continued. "Soon, she will start abusing your kindness, your position as a teacher. Making you feel bad, making you feel guilty, you will pity her. And she will exploit you."

Takahiro's smile dropped, was it really this bad? "But if I don't do something, she will keep torturing you…"

Akimei shook her head. "I don't experience it that bad, I'm used to it. I'm more worried about when she will get tired of me and move on to you. I'm constantly trying to challenge her, in order to stall. Don't underestimate her or this whole situation, Takahiro."

"I know you can take it, but even so, I don't want you to go through that every day. Is it really that bad? How are you so sure?"

When she replied, he was slightly taken back by the strength in her eyes.

"Because I'm a girl too, Takahiro. I'm a teacher, just like you. I can put two and two together, just because I'm in the middle. Moreover, I know you very well. That's why I am more worried than jealous."

He stared at her hand on his, her grip, it was gentle.

"I know you love teaching, I know you love that school. You don't want to leave. You care for your students. If you knew, you would treat her differently. Just merely the thought of me being assaulted by her will change your behavior around her. She will notice, she will take advantage of it. If she will confront you about it and seduce you or get you fired, I don't know. But neither of those is fine with me. You don't deserve this. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

He didn't say anything for a minute, like he was trying to process her words.

"Look who is cruel?" He said softly and put his forehead on hers. "Who is so conceited?"

He tenderly pressed a kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

Takahiro pressed another kiss on her hair. "You're so kind, so loyal. Not only to me, but to your students too."

"That's why you haven't told her parents yet, right?"

Her eyes stood slightly in surprise, before she nodded. "She is a problem, but she is just a teenager. She has future, Takahiro. Even though she causing us problems, this shouldn't have to effect the rest of her life. If we call her parents, they will punish her, send her off to school or call the principle on this. It would spread rumors everywhere. I don't want that for her, it doesn't have to go that way. I don't hate her, I am just worried about her. If she goes on like this, she will do something that she will regret for the rest of her life. In the least, it will dictate her education."

"How do you know that?"

Her eyes averted to the side. "She somewhere told me she wanted to go to Akoba University, there is an application process for that, with a required list of references."

'Aki…you...' He smiled.

He pulled her waist closer, letting her head softly fall on his shoulder. "What should we do then?"

He heard her sigh. "I will keep doing as I'm doing now to steal more time, but I am running out of ideas."

He stared a corner in the room in thoughts.

"I think I will try to get more information about her." He decided after a while.

Akimei immediately grabbed his collar and looked up at him alarmed. "Takahiro, you don't mean too…"

He laughed and petted her head. "Don't worry, I won't confront her personally. I will go to the guidance counselor and the principal, I know they both trust me."

Takahiro smiled at her as he saw her relax. "Nakajima Hana, right?"

His girlfriend confirmed with a nod.

Takahiro, of course, knew who Nakajima was. She was seated in the middle row in the back. As far as he knew she was just an average student, didn't cause any problems –up till now- and had good grades. He never suspected anything since she was pretty low-profile, she looked like a normal high school student. He didn't really interact more with her than just as a teacher.

His eyes widened in realization. 'Maybe that time…'

The smile vanished from his face.

"Aki?" He slightly moved the girl's body so they were face to face.

He looked at her confused face. "What is it, Takahiro?"

"I think I might unconsciously have pulled the trigger."

"What do you mean?"

He had met her one time, after school, in the hallways. Nakajima was crying alone on the staircase. She looked upset and seemed to be wanted to be left alone. He only gave her a pack of tissues and ruffled her hair, before leaving. The look she gave him when he left, it had left him puzzling, but he didn't think much of it.

"I disregarded it, but I didn't expect her to react like this. Sorry, Aki.. I.." He looked distressed upon the discovery, his gaze was directed at the floor.

In a swift movement she forced him to look in her eyes. "Idiot, don't think like that. Don't go over-analyzing your behavior around the students either. Don't change the way you teach, nor the way you care for your students."

"Aki…"

She flicked his forehead with her fingers.

"You're amazing. You draw people to you, especially the younger ones. That makes you even more suitable as a teacher, they easily trust you and like you. That's a good thing, Takahiro. Don't think about irrelevant things. What happened to me isn't your fault, neither is it Nakajima's. Just as you don't choose who you fall in love with, you can't prevent somebody from falling with you either. Stop blaming yourself this instant. It's not like you."

The surprise slowly disappeared from his face and he broke into smile as he slightly rubbed the spot she hit. 'The amazing one is you.'

"I was right to make you fall for me." His smile turned into a grin.

"I agree."

He was surprised by her answer. "Aki?"

She pressed him down on his back, her hands next to either side of his head.

"Even though, I know there is no competition…"

Her golden eyes shone through the darkness created by the curtain of her hair, separating them both of the rest of the world. "What if I was being a little jealous and a little possessive of you? I have every right to be."

He chuckled pulled her closer by her neck. "You do."

Her body collided gently with his and their lips connected.

To Takahiro, having Akimei by his side gave him a lot of strength. He had no intentions of letting her go, especially not for a crushing little student.

* * *

"It will be alright."

"I know, I will be fine." She answered, when she tied his scarf around his neck.

He watched her gentle moments.

"I will make sure to lock up properly after I leave."

"Come here." With a tug she fell in his arms. "Don't worry, I will be fine. We will be fine."

When he felt her slowly nod, he let go and kissed her forehead.

He took the umbrella she offered him.

"Well, I will be off then."

* * *

EPILOGUE

"A-Aki!"

Takahiro couldn't believe what he was seeing upon his arrival home.

"Oh, okaeri Takahiro."

When she twirled around he could almost see too much of her legs.

She was had his favorite dark blue sweater on, it contrasted with her white hair and complemented her gold eyes. She left her legs bare, the sweater barely covering enough. As he was taller and broader than Akimei, so the sweater hung off one shoulder.

"W-What are you doing? In such a get up…" He asked quickly looking to the side, his cheeks were getting red.

"Ah, my clothes were wet from the rain, so I just quickly grabbed this." She stepped a bit closer. "Do you mind?"

'Of course I don't!' His eyes quickly went over her again and he could feel his temperature rise even higher. 'Damn!'

He suddenly felt her hand on his forehead. "Are you alright, Takahiro? You're red."

He looked up only to see her slightly worried eyes. "You're burning up. Should I prepare some medicine?"

Those eyes, a pretty golden, so rich of color. It was the first thing he noticed about her.

She was so pretty, so alluring, yet so distant. But she was his.

The moment she stepped away, he quickly grabbed her. Nearly crushing her in his arms.

A startled noise left her mouth. "Takahiro?"

"What's wrong?" Did she worry him again? Takumi never held her this roughly.

"…What's wrong?" He repeated in a low whisper, unable to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Idiot, what were you thinking, walking around like that?"

Her eyes widened in realization. 'Oh, so that's it.'

She gently forced his face to hers and pressed her forehead against his. He was burning up.

Takahiro could only watch when she gave him one of her most loving smiles.

And suddenly her lips were on his.

It only took this, just a simple swift press, for him to lose control. He wanted to be considerate of her, that's why he always tried to be gentle, he wanted to treasure her. But if she just appeared in his favorite sweater, all of her pale skin for him to see, she would even turn him more on than she usually already did.

For her to kiss him, he could barely take it.

"…Akimei." He breathed above her lips and took them.

And he did it again, again, again. He couldn't stop himself.

It was only when she placed her hands on his chest that he paused. "Takahiro..." Her chest was heaving up and down from the lack of air.

He pulled her closer again.

"When I kiss you, you always have a really arousing face on. I wonder why?" He whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Isn't it oblivious?"

She brought their lips closer again. "It's because I love you." She brushed her lips against his, not kissing yet, just touching.

"You are…" She moved slightly closer with each word. "…the one…"

Takahiro could feel his heart racing with every word that came of her lips, with every press her lips gave his.

She gently let her lips glide along his jawline. "…I love..."

"…the most." He could feel her hot breath in his ear.

In a swift motion, she found herself lying on the couch. "Taka-"

In his kiss, she could feel the need, the desire. Just for her, she loved it.

"Suki." He whispered.

He gave her short kisses. "Suki."

"Daisuki." He pried her mouth open with his.

He wanted to taste her more.

His kisses traced a path towards her ear and he could feel her breathing getting faster.

His tongue licked the shell and his teeth scraped the edge. She began squirming beneath him.

"Taka..hiro.." She breathed when his kisses went along her neck.

He chuckled. "You're so delicious, Aki. It makes me want to do more."

Soft moans escaped her lips as he began to nip and suck her skin.

It was like music in his ears.

He left deep red marks on her pale skin.

"I love you." He breathed just above her breasts.

His fingers slowly pulled the sweater downwards. "Your skin always looks so beautiful…"

"Takahiro I…-ah!"

She felt his lips slightly open up between her breasts and his tongue wetting her skin. She squirmed and moaned loudly, it would definitely leave a mark.

With a sharp noise he released her skin from his lips.

The sight of her blush and her hazy eyes almost brought him over the edge.

"If you keep looking at me like that I really can't regain control over myself."

She pressed her hand into the couch to lift herself up till their noses were touching.

Her head moved slowly to one side.

She let her teeth gently scrape his lower lip.

"Then don't."

* * *

It's was morning.

Like always, he was awakened by the touch of her hand going through his hair.

"Hmm..? Oh, it's you." He groaned due sleepiness.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he felt her hand stroke along his face.

It felt good, it calmed him.

"You're smiling." He softly said and he kissed her lazily.

Her expression changed in a slight confused one.

"You haven't had such a peaceful face while sleeping all week." He explained, slowly traced his finger along her eyebrow. "Neither have you had such a refreshed expression in the morning."

"You got me really worried, Aki."

"Takahiro, I-"

He cut her off before she could apologize.

"Stop apologizing." He chuckled. "I was just telling you. I'm really happy you decided to tell me everything."

Akimei smiled at him again.

"So, have you learned to rely on me more?" He teased, while poking her cheek. "Now, you can't live without me can you?"

He was slightly surprised when she suddenly sat up on her knees, the blanket slipping of her shoulders.

"What will you do if I really can't?"

She stared down at him.

He propped himself up as well and he saw her re-adjust his shirt. She had used it to sleep in.

He pulled at the shirt, he felt her warmth, he let his hands fall through her white tresses as he nuzzled his face against her neck. Her sweet scent overwhelming him more.

"In that case, I will make sure to properly stay beside you."


End file.
